The Wood Guard
Based out of the jungles of Tanaii-ka, the capitol city of Marifell, Dalentarth, the Wood Guard are an order of Protectors and Warriors who take up their masterful abilities with the bow and quick feet to defend Nature and all her glory. While usually avoided the foolish clashes of man, the Wood Guard will use their deadly skills with both blade and bow to stand between those who threaten the balance of the natural world. Agile movement allows the Wood Guard to swiftly navigate the most challenging of terrain with little damage to themselves or the world around them. Ideals The Wood Guard stand as the guardians of Nature and the protectors of the balance of the world. The Wood Guard does not interfer in the battles of mankind for personal gain. They will, however, take a stance to instill the balance of the world, even if it means joining the unpopular side of the fight. The Wood Guard fight for the greater good, rather than for self improvement. History The Wood Guard was originally founded by Gdemps4 late in the era of Dansylvania. The Guard's first hall was located in the small jungle village of Seran. At this time, the Guard was without organization and numbers, and hardly existed. It was not until the arrival of the Morthar that caused the Guard to begin to recruit. After the fall of Dansylvania, the Wood Guard was relocated. Its current headquarters lies in Wood Guard Hall in Tanaii-ka. From their new home, the Wood Guard began to recruit deadly archers from across the world. The Guard currently remains, watching the events of the world unfold from the tree-tops, ready to strike if the need arrises. Ranks The Wood Guard is organized into 4 base ranks to allow promotion within the guild. Applicant – Upon completing the application, the applicant waits the completion of the two tests of skill. Coleus – Coleus are plants that can live where ever they are planted. New member, in training, Coleus are known by their brown colors. To become a Akebia, the Coleus must be with the Wood Guard for one week and be passed by their training official. Akebia – Akebia is a vine that works in clusters. The vines creep along surfaces, eventually overtaking structures, causing them to collapse. Akebias make up the body of the Wood Guard, acting as the main fighting force and info/resource gatherer. Akebias are known by their purple hats, reflecting the color of the fruit of their name-sake. Once the Akebia prove themselves in both skill and loyalty, they may be promoted to Cassava. Cassava – A poisonous plant that can be deadly if consumed. Upon gaining the rank of Cassava, the Guard shall be assessed and placed into a specialist group where their specific abilities will be put to their full potential. Cassavas’ color is dependent on the specialist group they are placed in. Reducta – Brocchinia reducta is a carnivorous plant that draws its prey into a trap where it is consumed for energy. Members of the Wood Guard who prove themselves to be of great skill and loyalty are promoted to Reducta. This member is looked up to by their fellow Guards, and often lead their specialist group. The Reducta is highest rank for a member of the Guard. Special Ranks/Roles: Strychnos - Leader of the Wood Guard. Named after a poisonous plant found in the jungle where it is often used to poison arrows. Strychnos is designated by the color green. Mala Mujer - The second in command of the Wood Guard. Named after a plant known as the either the daughter of the devil, or an angel in white, depending on how you treat the plant. The Mala Mujer can be helpful with its enticing nectar, or deadly with vicious poisons. Mala Mujer is designated by the color white. Becoming a Wood Guard Requirements to join the Wood Guard includes filling out an application on the forums, and the success of two tests. The two tests include: 1) The applicant must complete the Wood Guard Agility course in under 2 minutes. 2)The applicant must successfully hit 5 targets in the Wood Guard Advanced Archery Course with less than 10 arrows. Both courses are open to the public and can be practiced before attempting the official run. Current Members of the Wood Guard Name-Rank-Role Gdemps4 - Strychnos EternityB - Mala Mujer VerticeLupus - Reducta - Sherriff7 - Cassava - Lowlydeath - Akebia Sargentforge117 - Coleus Category:Guild